creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Michox324/Nawiedzona Szkoła
Cześć Jestem Harold Chciałbym wam opowiedzieć Historię o Pewniej Nawiedzonej Szkole Pewnego Dnia Udałem się do Mojej szkoły która znajdywała się na ulicy Down Street 34a/B. Chodziłem do Szkoły Gimnazjalnej mam koło 15 lat i byłem w Drugiej Klasie Ostatnimi czasy działa się Bardzo dziwna rzecz w tej szkole. To był Marzec Czternastego 2012 r. Dyrektor Chodził Jakiś Zdenerwowany a w jego oczach można było zauważyć zaniepokojenie, W końcu przyszedł czas na Pierwszą lekcje. Nauczycielka od Fiziologii czytała obecność byłem Czternasty według listy lecz przyszedł Dyrektor i poinformował nas o tym że przyjdzie do nas nowy Kolega. A nazywał Się Gill. miał on 17 lat, Dwa razy powtarzał jedną klasę nie był on zbytnio rozmowny więc niezwracając na to uwagi Zadzwonił dzwonek i wyszedłem na chol. W klasie mieliśmy zakochaną Parę a nazywali się Justin i Zoey. Bardzo się kochali , a nawet momentami za Bardzo migdalili się bez przerwy aż w końcu Zoey powiedziała. "Teraz ci pokażę na co mnie stać" spojrzałem i się zdziwiłem Nagle! Zoey zaczeła się rozbierać zdjeła koszulkę zostawiając sam stanik i zawiązała włosy na warkocz i zdjęła ona buty. spodenki miała krótkie i wyglądała ona słodko poczym Justin na to "Skarbie jesteś kochana" po czym wziął w magiczny sposób pierścionek i mówił "Kochanie Wyjdziesz za mnie?" po czym Zoey odpowiedziała "tak kotku ;)" poczym zdjął koszulkę i pokazał swój umięśniony kaloryfer i wyszli ze szkoły. to mnie nie co zdziwiło. Jak oni się mogą rozbierać w szkolę? Wkońcu zadzwonił dzwonek poczym udałem się na stołówkę by coś zjeść w menu było sphagetti Bolognese, oraz Pizze o smaku "Kurzych jaj"? Że co od kiedy takie coś istnieje?!? poczym podszedł do mnie Gill i powiedział zdanie typu "Czuję że jesteś zaniepokojony, Twoje ciało jest zimne i puste" poczym starałem się zaprzeczyć ale niechciałem wplatywać się w bójki bo moim zdaniem nie jest to pokazanie że jest się Wielkim tylko pokazaniem jakim się jest Frajerem Dzień jakoś mi mijał aż w końcu doszło do ostatniej Lekcji z dyretkorem Poczym powiedział on do nas "a wiecie co a w dupie mam was idźcie do domu bo niemam ochoty prowadzić lekcję zwłaszcza ty Gilu". to było dziwne nigdy Dyrektor się tak nie zachowywał zawsze był on pogodny No cóż wróciłem do domu Pamiętam że nikogo z domowników nie było bo wyjechali na tydzień do Włoch. postanowiłem się przespać bo byłem padnięty po ciężkim dniu w szkole. Nagle obudziłem się w jakimś Garażu zamknięty poczym zostałem uderzony w łeb zakrwawioną klamką po czym straciłem przytomność Obudziłem się tydzień później Poczym zobaczyłem na datę która była następująca "22.03.2012r. Godzina 15.00" i obudziłem się w lesie który był opuszczony i od czasu do czasu były powieszone na drzewach jakies kartki na których odziwo nic nie było poczym został rozpowszechniony Gaz nasenny upadłem i poszedłem spać po czym obudziłem się w domu Odziwo, spojrzałem na datę telefonu i się przeraziłem a była ona następująca "15 Kwietnia 2014r." Teraz dostałem ataku paniki poczym postanowiłem udać się do skrzynki listowej gdzie widziałem Jeden Czerwony list Gdzie tytuł był "Wydalenie ze szkoły" Gdy to przeczytałem szok mnie ogarnął nie z tej ziemi w treści było napisane że Ja zabiłem Ucznia Który się nazywał Mark przez co zostałem wyrzucony. gdy to przeczytałem Załamałem się poczym z tyłu pojawił się Gill który powiedział mi prosto w twarz "hehehehehehe oj Harold ty jednak jesteś naiwny" poczym oberwałem nożyczkami w pierś i straciłem przytomność i obudziłem się w Szpitalu byłem podłączony do maszyny. Niestety lekarze powiedzieli że spędze w szpitalu pare miesięcy ponieważ wykryto u mnie Wirusa Vihi Ucieszyłem się gdy się dowiedziałem że Gill został zatrzymany ale wiem że to nie był z nim koniec... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach